The inspection, maintenance, and repair of large crane structures such as dockside container cranes for loading and unloading ISO containers from ships is difficult to accomplish. Many areas or portions of the crane struture are relatively inaccessible due to the height of the crane and the absence of safe walkways for gaining access to various portions of the crane structure remote from the ground. Prior attempts at servicing and maintaining such cranes included the use of a scissors lift incorporating platforms for raising and lowering an operator between the ground and portions of the crane to be serviced or inspected. Also, separate aerial cranes have been used to lift a repairman or inspector adjacent to a desired area of a dockside crane requiring maintenance or inspection. These prior methods of inspection and repair have proved to be both costly and unsafe in delivering a worker to an area of a dockside crane to be inspected or repaired.